1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a developer for electrostatic photography, a process cartridge for an image forming apparatus, an image forming apparatus, and an image forming method.
2. Related Art
In image formation by electrophotography, an image is obtained by charging; exposing the image to form an electrostatic latent image on a latent image holding member (photoreceptor); developing the electrostatic latent image to form a developed image; transferring the developed image on a recording medium; and fixing the transferred image by heating, and the like. Developers for electrostatic photography used in such electrophotography are generally divided into single-component developers using only a toner, in which a colorant is dispersed in a binder resin, and two-component developers including a toner and a carrier.
For the two-component developer, since the carrier has a relatively large surface area, charging is easily performed with the toner, and since magnetic particles are used for the carrier, transporting is easily performed by Magroll, and the like. For at least these reasons, the two-component developer is widely used at present.